Stolen
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Aku kungkung kau dalam duniaku. Aku ciptakan paradigma hanya untukmu. Membuatmu jatuh dalam pelukanku selamanya. /"Aku juga akan menculikmu."/HAEHYUK/BL/Bad summary/Oneshoot/Lil bit crime/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **^-^v**

 **.**

Author's note: Terinspirasi dari fanfict di fandom Hunter x Hunter.

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk punya saya, titik muahahaha~ :v

Weh Donghae jangan timpuk-timpuk, sakit nih.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, Lil bit crime (kalo berasa), alur kecepatan, dll. DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+

^-^v

.

.

.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi aura mencekam. Penerangan remang-remang yang melingkupi tempat itu menambah intensitas menakutkan. Tiga orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan tampak memasang raut wajah serius. Hanya salah satunya sebenarnya, karena kedua orang yang duduk dihadapannya tampak tenang.

"Jadi kau bisa membantuku?" lelaki paruh baya yang bertanya tersebut sontak mengernyit saat hembusan asap nikotin yang dihempaskan pria di depannya mengarah padanya. Aromanya sangat menusuk dan berbeda dari nikotin di pasaran. Mungkin itu nikotin yang berkualitas.

Pria yang tengah menghisap rokok itu tampak menyeringai sebentar dan membuang puntung rokok di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap angkuh sosok di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya jika sudah tau jawabannya. Kau tau? Kau membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga." Decihan yang terdengar itu membuat lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian formal itu meneguk ludahnya takut. Bagaimanapun orang dihadapannya ini adalah mafia kelas S yang sangat ditakuti dan dicari oleh para polisi. Menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu menggila, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria berparas tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai kacamata hitam itu dengan takut-takut.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya mohon bantuanmu tuan…"

"Silahkan panggil aku Aiden."

"Saya mohon bantuan anda tuan Aiden." Aiden menyeringai melihat pria itu. Ia mengenalinya. Pria itu adalah salah satu petinggi Negara yang berhati licik. Ia menjalankan bisnis kotor dan merampas uang rakyat dengan dalih pembangunan Negara dan berlindung dibalik jabatannya.

"Lembaga kepolisian telah mencium tindak tanduk saya yang pasti anda sudah tahu. Saya sudah membuat mereka kecelakaan tapi sayang sekali mereka semua selamat. Hanya anak kepala polisi itu saja yang terluka dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit," pria itu melanjutkan dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat hingga buku tangannya memutih. Aiden terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membunuhnya, begitu?" pria itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jika itu terjadi posisi saya akan makin sulit. Mereka pasti akan dengan mudah mengetahui saya pelakunya. Saya dengar kepala polisi itu menyimpan permata Negara yang harus dilindunginya. Jika permata itu hilang pasti akan terjadi kekacauan besar. Saya meminta bantuan tuan Aiden untuk mencuri permata itu." Aiden kembali terkekeh dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia bersandar dan bersedekap. Sungguh licik petinggi itu.

"Bayarannya akan sangat mahal kau tau."

"Akan saya bayar berapapun itu. Saya mohon." Dengan uang Negara huh? Pikir Aiden sinis.

"Baiklah, setelah uang itu dikirim baru akan kulakukan tugasku."

"Terimakasih tuan Aiden. Saya akan segera mentransfer uang itu dalam bentuk deposito secepatnya." Seseorang yang duduk di belakang Aiden hanya terus terdiam mengamati. Ia memasang tampang datar.

"Silahkan pergi dari sini." Pria itu terkesiap mendengar perintah bernada dingin itu dan buru-buru melangkah pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya membungkuk ke arah Aiden.

"Kau akan melakukannya, Donghae?" Aiden, atau nama sebenarnya adalah Lee Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum misterus ke arah lelaki yang sedari tadi ada bersamanya.

"Tentu saja. Tugas adalah tugas, Kibum. Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya. Membunuh, mencuri, dan berbagai kejahatan lainnya." Kibum berdecih dan Donghae tertawa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Ia dan beberapa rekan lainnya telah terjun di dunia mafia sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu hingga kini mereka dijuluki "Lucifer". Mafia paling berbahaya dan paling diincar oleh kepolisian dan para petinggi seperti tadi untuk mencari keuntungan. Mereka dikenal tidak punya hati dalam menangani targetnya.

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan alis yang berkerut samar.

"Kau tau permata itu ada di kediaman kepala polisi itu. Itu sama saja kau masuk ke dalam kandang singa yang siap menerkammu." Donghae menyeringai berbahaya. Ia mengeluarkan batang rokok di sakunya dan memantikan api ke ujungnya. Ia menghisap nikotin itu dan menghembuskannya tepat ke wajah Kibum yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tau kau yang paling terkuat diantara kita." Kibum memutar bola mata malas. Ia tau kemampuan Donghae yang tidak usah diragukan. Ia yakin Donghae akan sukses menjalankan tugasnya tanpa masalah. Tapi kali ini ia akan memasuki rumah kepala polisi yang selama ini mengincar mereka. Sedikit berwaspada tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula mereka tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuan musuh selemah apapun itu.

"Sudahlah Kibum. Ayo kita kembali, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Kibum mengangguk dan melangkah keluar bersama Donghae. Memasuki mobil keluaran terbaru berwarna biru, mereka menembus jalanan yang sepi itu di tengah malam yang sudah larut.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya, dokter Choi?" Choi Siwon, dokter muda dengan dimple smile yang menawan itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap pada lelaki berseragam kepala polisi itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Untuk saat ini kondisinya sudah stabil Yunho-ssi. Benturan dikepalanya yang cukup keras yang membuatnya belum sadar hingga kini. Selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar saja untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut." Yunho menghela nafas dalam. Diperhatikannya putra kesayangannya yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan perban di kepalanya yang bersurai pirang cerah itu dengan raut sendu. Membungkuk sebentar, ia mencium kening putranya yang belum membuka mata sejak 4 hari lalu. Saat kecelakaan mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama keluarga dan rekan-rekan kerjanya di kepolisian. Ia masih mencari keberadaan pelaku yang sudah menyabotase mobilnya. Ia sudah punya seorang tersangka, tapi ia belum mendapatkan bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskannya ke jeruji besi. Ia menggeram dan menutup matanya sesaat.

"Hei baby bangunlah. Kau tak khawatir dengan ummamu yang tengah menangisimu sekarang hum?" hanya hembusan nafas teratur yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Siwon menatapnya iba. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedih kepala polisi itu. Bagaimanapun ia sangat tau Yunho sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya ini melebihi apapun. Ia tipe kepala keluarga yang mencintai keluarganya. Bahkan demi keselamatan nyawa putranya itu Yunho sampai membawa putranya agar dirawat di rumah karena keadaan di luar belum stabil. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko apapun terhadap putranya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok cantik yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana keadaan Hyukie?" pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat ikal tampak menghampiri mereka dan langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda cantik yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Untuk saat ini kondisinya stabil, Kyuhyun. Hanya harus menunggunya sadar untuk tindakan selanjutnya," jawab Yunho dengan senyum miris. Siwon menepuk bahu Yunho sekilas untuk memberinya semangat.

"Hei babyku, kapan kau akan bangun? Kami semua menunggumu. Cepatlah sadar sayang." Kyuhyun mencium pipi pucat itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ahjumma di mana?" tanyanya begitu tak melihat keberadaan ibu dari orang yang dikasihinya ini. Biasanya ia selalu ada di samping putranya ini sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dia di kamar sedang tertidur. Semalaman ia terus menangisi Eunhyukie yang tak kunjung sadar. Untunglah saat ini ia mau beristirahat." Ya, semalaman istrinya itu terus menangis melihat putra kesayangan mereka yang tak ada perubahan. Ia terus memeluk Eunhyuknya dan berdoa agar putra mereka itu sadar. Ia takut istrinya sakit jika terus seperti itu, jadi ia menyuruhnya tidur dan untungnya dituruti.

"Ayo Kyuhyun, kita harus segera berangkat." Kyuhyun yang saat ini juga tengah memakai seragam polisi segera mengangguk dan berdiri setelah mencium kening Eunhyuk, tunangannya. Kyuhyun juga seorang polisi muda yang bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Yunho. Kemampuannya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Walaupun masih tergolong muda, ia sudah berhasil menangani beberapa kasus berat dan menjebloskan penjahat kelas S ke dalam jeruji besi yang dingin.

"Baiklah ahjussi."

"Kalau begitu saya juga pamit, masih ada beberapa pasien lagi yang harus saya tangani." Siwon tersenyum dan segera membenahi peralatan kedokterannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Dokter Choi. Anda sangat berjasa."

"Itu sudah tugas saya Yunho-ssi." Yunho menjabat tangan Siwon dan bersama-sama keluar ruangan yang sudah dijaga oleh pengawal di depan pintu. Meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang masih memejamkan matanya erat yang helainya bergoyang pelan karena hembusan angin dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

.

.

Malam hari tiba dengan sinar bulan yang menerangi dengan lembutnya. Suasana di kediaman kepala polisi masih tampak ramai dan terjaga ketat oleh beberapa polisi dan anjing penjaga.

Donghae bersiul pelan dan menyeringai. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang memakai baju serba hitam itu menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan santai. Ini bukan masalah baginya. Mau seberapa banyakpun polisi yang dikerahkan, mereka tidak akan bisa menangkap Donghae. Ia sudah mempelajari isi rumah ini dari data yang dikirimkan Kibum padanya. Ia sudah tau di mana saja letak CCTV yang terpasang, dan di mana letak permata yang harus diambilnya itu berada.

Ia bergerak dengan gesit di kegelapan malam yang pekat. Bersembunyi dengan mudah saat beberapa polisi berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menyimpan pistol di saku celananya, tapi tak akan digunakannya jika keadaan tak mendesak. Dan ia rasa ia tak perlu menggunakannya. Ia melompat dan berlari tanpa suara. Melewati para penjaga yang tak menyadarinya. Donghae menyeringai melihat sebuah jendela yang tampak terbuka. Tempat tujuannya. Sungguh ceroboh membiarkan jendela itu terbuka walau dalam penjagaan ketat seperti ini. Donghae segera melompat memasuki jendela itu sesaat sebelum sinar senter mengenainya.

Donghae memperhatikan ruangan yang ternyata kamar tidur itu dengan teliti. Tidak ada CCTV di sini. Hazelnya berhenti pada sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang saat ini. Di dekatinya sosok itu dan seketika membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat wajah itu.

Wajah itu tampak cantik dengan kulit putih susu yang agak pucat, bulu mata lentik, rahang yang tegas, bibir plump yang terlihat seksi dan semua itu dipadukan dengan helai halus berwarna pirang yang terlihat bersinar di terpa cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela. Untuk sesaat Donghae terpaku. Ia terpesona oleh sosok bagai bidadari yang tengah terlelap ini. Donghae mendekatinya perlahan dan membungkukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan sosok cantik ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan mendamba. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali membuat Donghae mengernyit. Ia baru menyadari ada perban yang melingkupi kepala bidadarinya ini. Ia menatap tak suka perban itu. Perban itu menghalangi kecantikan bidadarinya. Donghae mengelus surai pirang lelaki yang tengah terbaring itu lembut dan mengendus permukaan wajahnya dengan hasrat yang entah kapan muncul begitu saja.

Donghae menyukai lelaki cantik ini. Ia begitu tertarik dan terpesona. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini pada seseorang. Selama ini ia terkenal berdarah dingin dan tak mengenal yang namanya perasaan tertarik. Tapi di hadapan bidadarinya ini ia merasakannya. Kecantikan yang menguar dari paras ayunya ini begitu memikatnya. Membuat Donghae begitu ingin melindunginya dan memilikinya untuknya sendiri. Donghae merunduk dan mencium bibir itu dan menyesapnya lembut. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah didepannya dengan mata sendunya yang berhasil memikat jutaan wanita di luar sana. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang nan putih itu dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh bidadarinya ini. Wangi stroberi. Manis sekali. Donghae menggeram pelan, menggigit leher itu dan menjilatnya sekilas. Donghae menginginkan lelaki cantik ini. Sangat. Dan ia harus mendapatkannya. Ia berseringai.

"Well, aku akan mencurimu juga, cantik. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku harus mengambil permata yang tak lebih indah darimu itu dulu." Memberikan ciuman di dahinya sekilas, Donghae beranjak dan mulai mencari permata yang menjadi tujuan utamanya ke rumah ini. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia menemukan permata itu dalam berangkas yang terkunci rapat. Dengan mudah ia memecahkan kodenya dan membuka berangkas itu. Terlihatlah sebuah permata berwarna biru safir yang cukup besar memantulkan sinarnya yang mengagumkan. Tanpa basa-basi Donghae mengambil permata itu dan menaruhnya di kantung yang sudah disediakannya. Menutup berangkas itu dengan tangan yang sudah terlapisi sarung tangan. Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan kembali menghampiri bidadarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang pertama kalinya ia tunjukkan. Mengusap helai itu sebentar dan mengangkatnya bridal style.

"Kau milikku sekarang, baby." Donghae menyeringai dan mencuri permata juga Eunhyuk bersamanya.

.

.

Kibum tampak kaget melihat Donghae berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan membawa seseorang di gendongannya. Ia bertugas menemani Donghae untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Ia juga memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang cukup jauh dan tak terlihat. Ia merasa lega saat melihat Donghae kembali, tapi kelegaan itu berganti menjadi rasa kaget saat melihat Donghae tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang berambut pirang yang digendongnya. Seseorang itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Apa Donghae membiusnya?

"Donghae apa yang kau-"

"Tidak sekarang Kibum, bukakan pintunya dan segera pergi dari sini," sela Donghae dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. Kibum segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Bisa dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh seseorang itu agar nyaman berada dipelukannya. Kibum melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tanpa banyak bertanya ia langsung melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan keramaian yang terjadi di kediaman kepala polisi itu.

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan dengan perlahan tubuh bidadarinya di ranjangnya. Saat ini mereka ada di mansion Donghae yang terletak dipinggiran kota. Tidak ada yang tau mansion ini kecuali beberapa rekannya saja. Donghae menatap lembut bidadarinya yang masih belum mau membuka matanya itu.

"Donghae sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan huh?!" maki Kibum tak sabar. Ia sudah menahan amarahnya sedari tadi. Donghae menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau! Dia ini putra kepala polisi itu. Untuk apa kau membawanya?!" Donghae mengabaikan teriakan Kibum dan mengelus-ngelus wajah cantik itu dengan perasaan mendamba. Kibum menatap Donghae dengan emosi yang tinggi. Apa rekannya ini sudah gila! Kenapa dia mengambil tindakan yang begitu gegabah?!

"Donghae!"

"Aku menyukainya dan aku menginginkannya. Itu saja." Kibum tampak terperangah dengan jawaban santai yang keluar dari kerongkongan lelaki di sampingnya ini. Ingin sekali Kibum mengambil palu dan melemparkannya ke kepala Donghae. Ada apa dengan otaknya saat ini?!

Kibum bisa melihat ketertarikan yang dalam dari sorot mata Donghae yang sendu itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Donghae seperti ini. Tampak begitu lembut dihadapan orang lain yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Kibum mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Di satu sisi ia bersyukur Donghae mulai menunjukkan perasaan sebagaimana manusia normal lainnya tapi di satu sisi ia khawatir. Bagaimanapun seseorang yang disukai Donghae saat ini adalah anak kepala polisi yang tengah mengincar mereka. Ini salah.

"Kau pasti sudah mencari info lengkap tentang si cantik ini kan? Beritahu aku," ucap Donghae dengan nada memerintah yang sangat jelas. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Dia seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Dia putra semata wayang dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, kepala polisi yang tengah mengincar kita itu. Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama orangtuanya dan belum sadar hingga kini. Tentu kau tau siapa penyebab kecelakaan itu." Donghae tampak menggeram pelan. Lelaki tua Bangka busuk itu yang menyebabkan bidadarinya ini terluka hingga tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki busuk itu harus menerima ganjarannya. Lelaki itu juga banyak merugikan Negara.

"Panggil Kangin kemari." Kibum tampak memandang bingung sebentar dan tanpa banyak bertanya segera melangkah keluar mencari Kangin. Salah satu rekan mereka. Aura Donghae tampak sangat mengancam. Belum sempat keluar dari kamar itu, langkah Kibum berhenti saat mendengar suara Donghae menginterupsinya.

"Panggilkan Sungmin juga." Kibum mengangguk dan keluar kamar itu.

.

.

Tak lama Kibum kembali bersama dua orang rekannya yang tampak kaget melihat orang asing yang terbaring di ranjang king size Donghae. Mereka menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sungmin hyung bisa tolong kau periksa dia. Kau ahli dalam bidang kedokteran kan? Dan Kangin Hyung ayo ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Sungmin dan Kangin mengangguk disaat yang bersamaan. Sungmin mendekat dan mulai memeriksa keadaan lelaki cantik yang tengah tertidur itu, sedangkan Kangin melangkah keluar bersama Donghae di depannya.

.

Donghae duduk di sofa ruang tamu mansionnya dengan Kangin di depannya.

"Kau tau Youngmin kan?" Kangin mengangguk. Petinggi Negara yang culas dan sering memakan uang rakyat tanpa belas kasihan itu. Kangin tau. Karena sebenarnya ia salah satu korban ketamakan Youngmin.

"Aku ingin kau membuatnya sekarat hingga hampir mati." Kangin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Suara Donghae terdengar berbahaya.

"Memang kenapa?" Donghae tampak menggeram marah dan memandang tajam Kangin yang meneguk ludahnya. Aura Donghae sangat kuat dan menyesakkan.

"Dia telah melukai orang yang kusayang. Aku ingin kau membuatnya sekarat, tapi jangan biarkan dia mati. Buat dia dengan mudah ditemukan polisi. Taruh permata ini di sakunya. Jalankan tugas ini serapih mungkin." Kangin mengambil permata berwarna biru safir yang mengagumkan itu dari tangan Donghae. Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi ia menganggukan kepalanya paham. Donghae tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

Pagi hari tiba. Sinar matahari itu menyusup masuk ke cela-cela ventilasi kamar yang remang-remang itu.

Donghae menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan bidadarinya berada dipelukannya dan masih belum membuka matanya. Perban di kepalanya sudah diganti oleh Sungmin semalam. Sungmin bilang keadaan pemuda ini cukup stabil. Mungkin karena pengaruh benturan di kepalanya yang membuatnya belum sadarkan diri. Donghae menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah cantik itu dan mendesah pelan.

"Selamat pagi, baby. Pagi-pagi begini kau membuatku bergairah." Ia mengendusi leher Eunhyuk dengan bergairah dan hasrat yang meluap-luap.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu. Kau milikku sekarang." Menciumnya sekali lagi dan kemudian Donghae bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia menyalakan tv yang tersedia di kamarnya. Ia terkekeh senang melihat berita yang ditayangkan saat ini. Berita penculikan putra Jung Yunho yang ramai dibicarakan. Jung Eunhyuk. Bisa ia lihat tampang frustasi yang dikeluarkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia kelihatan sangat menyayangi putranya. Ia tak peduli. Saat ini Eunhyuk sudah menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Donghae memandang tak suka saat tayangan itu menampilkan seorang polisi muda yang disinyalir sebagai tunangan Eunhyuk. Donghae menggertakan gigi marah. Tidak bisa! Eunhyuk miliknya! Hanya miliknya! Ia memandang tajam lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu yang juga memasang wajah frustasi dan cemas. Foto Eunhyuk telah disebarkan. Meminta bantuan masyarakat untuk menemukan putra kesayangannya. Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mendekap Eunhyuk yang masih menutup matanya dan mencium keningnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau milikku, baby."

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang. Donghae membuka pintu kamar bersama Sungmin dan Kibum di belakangnya. Sungmin mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat jari Eunhyuk bergerak sekilas. Donghae dan Kibum juga melihatnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menatap antusias dan juga berdebar ke arah Eunhyuk.

Bola mata itu tampak bergerak-gerak hingga membuka secara perlahan. Donghae terkesima melihat bola mata yang hitam kelam itu yang akhirnya bisa ia lihat. Sungguh mempesona. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Eunhyuk memandang sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ada beberapa orang disekitarnya.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Donghae segera mengambil air putih yang tersedia di meja dekat ranjangnya dan meminumkannya ke Eunhyuk.

"Minumlah dulu." Eunhyuk menurut dan meminum air putih itu sampai habis. Donghae mengusap air di bibir Eunhyuk lembut, membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan beringsut mundur.

"Ka-kalian siapa? I-ini di mana?"

"Hei tenanglah Eunhyukie-"

"Siapa Eunhyukie?" mereka bertiga bertatapan kaget dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang memasang wajah takut yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak tau?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara tercekat. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan dan memasang wajah polos seperti anak-anak. Donghae tampak menyeringai dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang menatapnya takut.

"Namamu Eunhyukie. Tampaknya kau terkena amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Ya, kau mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah, lalu kau siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lugu, Donghae tampak menahan dirinya agar tak menyerang Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Namaku Lee Donghae dan aku tunanganmu. Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menghadiri pernikahan kita." Kibum dan Sungmin tampak kaget dan menatap Donghae tak percaya. Apa-apaan Donghae ini! Sungmin ingin menyela sebelum mendapat tatapan tajam yang menakutkan dari Donghae. Membuatnya tak berkutik, begitupun Kibum.

"Tu-tunanganmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk terkejut. Donghae mengangguk dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Kau calon istriku Eunhyukie. Kita akan menikah, tapi kau mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat itu." Samar-samar ada bayangan yang melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Mobil, tabrakan, guncangan itu dan akhirnya semuanya gelap. Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya dan meringis sakit.

"Arrggh…"

"Hyukie kau kenapa? Hyukie?"

"Kepalaku sakit, hiks…" Donghae mencium kening dan kedua mata Eunhyuk yang tertutup sayang dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah tak perlu diingat secepat itu. Pelan-pelan saja." Sungmin menyuruh Eunhyuk berbaring dan segera memeriksa kondisinya.

"Untuk sementara ini biarkan ia istirahat dan jangan membebaninya dengan ingatan dari masalalunya dulu. Ia butuh istirahat. Aku mau mengambil obat di rumahku dulu. Kibum, ikut aku." Kibum tampak memprotes dan ingin menemani atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasi Donghae atas pengakuan yang dilakukannya barusan. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sungmin tampak memberi tatapan menusuk agar Kibum ikut dengannya, dan mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dari hari sadarnya Eunhyuk.

Dalam seminggu itu juga Eunhyuk mulai belajar beradaptasi. Awalnya ia tak mempercayai siapapun dan tidak mau percaya. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut. Tetapi usaha Donghae yang terus mendekatinya dan memberinya penjelasan dengan lembut mau tak mau sedikit meluluhkan hati Eunhyuk. Ia mulai percaya namanya Eunhyuk. Tapi ia belum percaya kalau Donghae adalah Tunangannya. Belum. Donghae terus menceritakan masalalu yang tak dikenalinya dengan sabar. Ia akan berhenti saat kepala Eunhyuk berdenyut sakit. Dan dengan lembut lelaki itu akan memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Membuatnya berfikir. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Donghae kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta. Ia bisa melihat kasih sayang yang tulus dari sorot mata Donghae dan perilaku lembutnya untuknya. Mungkin ia harus mencoba pelan-pelan membuka diri untuk Donghae. Mungkin dengan begitu ingatannya akan segera kembali dan ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan mudah.

Ya, ia harus mencoba membuka hatinya.

.

.

Kini tampak Donghae tengah memeluk Eunhyuk di ranjangnya dengan posesif. Tangan donghae memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk erat, membuat Eunhyuk merona. Walaupun sudah sering mendapatkan skinship seperti ini dari Donghae tetap saja ia merasa malu.

"Do-Donghae," panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hae. Panggil aku Hae, baby."

"Eungh~ Hae~" Eunhyuk mengerang pelan saat Donghae dengan sengaja menggigit pelan lehernya yang terbuka. Ia mencengkram bahu Donghae dengan wajah yang merona.

"A-apa benar kita sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak ingat?" Donghae tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Eunhyuk.

"Itu benar sayang. Kita sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Aku akan segera menikahimu kala itu. Tapi takdir sedang bermain-main dengan kita. Tak masalah kau tak ingat. Aku hanya harus membuatmu jatuh cinta kembali padaku dan memulai kisah kita dari awal." Eunhyuk merona dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Membuat Donghae terkekeh gemas. Ia menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya dengan intens mata hitam kelam itu dengan mata sendunya.

"Dengar, tak masalah kau melupakan masalalumu, yang terpenting sekarang kau ada bersamaku untuk melangkah ke masa depan. Cukup kau cintai aku maka aku akan membahagiakanmu. Begitu kau merasa siap bersamaku aku akan menikahimu, baby." wajah itu memerah kembali. Seminggu bersama Donghae telah membuatnya terbiasa. Kehadiran lelaki tampan itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar nyaman. Walau pada awalnya ia begitu takut karena ia tak mengenal siapa-siapa bahkan dirinya. Ia suka saat Donghae menyentuhnya dan memperlakukannya lembut. Ia tak mau kehilangan lelaki ini. Apakah ini cinta?

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Karena aku sangat amat mencintaimu." Eunhyuk mengerang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang menyapu wajah mulusnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"Ya aku mencintaimu, Hae." Tanpa basa-basi Donghae meraup bibir mungil itu dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya, Eunhyuknya mencintainya. Ia bisa mengikat Eunhyuk dengan tali pernikahan. Eunhyuk mendesah saat Donghae memperdalam ciumannya.

"Would you marry me, again?"

Blush! Eunhyuk tampak memerah hingga telinganya. Dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cepat di dada hangat itu. Donghae tertawa dan mendekap erat Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Biarkan ia menjadi egois dan menahan Eunhyuk untuknya sendiri. Menjadi iblis berkedok malaikat untuk memiliki Eunhyuknya. Tak akan ia biarkan Eunhyuk lepas darinya sampai kapanpun walau harus membohonginya dan melawan dunia sekalipun.

Ini cintanya. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan cintanya walau dengan cara yang salah sekalipun. Walau ia harus melukai banyak orang untuk kebahagiannya.

"Kau milikku selamanya."

END

.

End dengan gaje'a :v

Biarkan Donghae egois untuk memiliki Eunhyuknya :v

Gantungkah? Bagi saya gak tuh#ditendang

Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran.

Maaf juga kalau crime'a gak berasa. Maklum, ini baru pertama kalinya buat genre crime. Alurnya kecepatan kan? Emang. Mohon dimaklum, saya buat ini ngebut dan marah-marah gegara digangguin keponakan yang bawa-bawa anak kucing kesayangan saya #malahcurhat

Betewe, tjieh yang pada baper ditinggal visual alay #saya juga termasuk.

Biarkan mereka pergi. Cepat pergi, cepat kembali :D mari sama-sama kita tunggu mereka dalam formasi lengkap .

Okeh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, silahkan di review.

Kalau reviewnya banyak dan memuaskan mungkin bakal saya lanjutin.

Silahkan di review juseyo~~~ #bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **^-^v**

 **.**

Author's Note: Halo~ saya kembali membawa sequel ff ini karena banyak yang minta dilanjutin. Ini bukan series ya, Cuma sequel, atau bisa juga Side Story. Baca aja deh.

Happy read ^-^

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Lil bit crime, gs jaejoong, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk slight Kyuhyuk&YunJae.

Disclaimer: Milik saya mwahahaha~

.

^-^v

.

Bunyi jari dan keyboard komputer yang beradu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema di sebuah ruangan berdominasi warna putih dengan aksen sederhana. Tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah tengah serius mengutak-atik data komputer dengan sorot mata serius. Mata musangnya yang terlihat tajam dengan seksama menulusuri informasi demi informasi yang di dapatnya guna mencari pencerahan. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapat informasi. Harus! Ia harus menemukan anaknya tersayang yang telah diculik entah oleh siapa. Yang jelas sudah pasti itu salah satu mafia. Karena dalam penjagaan polisi yang begitu ketat tidak mungkin dengan mudah dia atau mereka bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah, apalagi membawa puteranya.

Demi Tuhan!

Terhitung sudah 3 bulan dari kejadian penculikan itu dan sampai sekarang ia dan beberapa polisi lainnya termasuk Kyuhyun belum mendapat informasi apa-apa! Sama sekali! Hanya beberapa data yang tidak penting.

Jung Yunho, Kepala Polisi selaku ayah dari puteranya yang diculik hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia memejamkan mata erat.

Kau di mana sekarang anakku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah sadar? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Kembalilah, nak! Eomma dan appa merindukanmu.

Sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kirinya. Walaupun dia seorang kepala polisi, dia juga manusia biasa yang bisa bersedih. Apalagi menyangkut keluarga kecilnya. Jaejoong bahkan semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Istrinya itu hanya akan terus menangis bila menyangkut putera kesayangannya. Putera yang dicintainya. Jaejoong sudah beberapa kali jatuh sakit dan masuk rumah sakit. Kalau terus-menerus seperti ini ia takut akan kehilangan istri yang dicintainya itu. Tidak! Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi!

Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang. Yunho sedikit berdeham sebelum berseru menyuruh masuk.

"Anda terlihat kurang sehat pak kepala?" Yunho melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri membawa map-map kasus di tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat kurang sehat. Kantung matanya menggantung mengerikan di bawah mata. Walaupun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Yunho tau Kyuhyun juga tak kalah frustasi darinya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah melihat sendiri semua usaha Kyuhyun untuk menemukan Eunhyuk. Status Kyuhyun sebagai tunangan Eunhyuk memperkuat semuanya. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Eunhyuk, itu sudah rahasia umum. Yunho bersyukur Eunhyuk mendapatkan lelaki baik, bertanggung jawab, dan juga mencintai Eunhyuk dengan tulus. Pasangan itu akan menikah sebenarnya dalam jangka waktu dekat, tapi kecelakaan dan penculikan itu merusak semuanya. Yunho tau Kyuhyun pastilah menanggung beban yang sama berat selama ini, tapi lelaki itu dengan tegar menjalani semuanya tanpa banyak keluhan. Ia sungguh bangga dengan polisi muda ini.

"Ini data-data tentang penyerbuan di sebuah gudang bawah tanah, kemarin. Para pengedar narkoba itu sudah ditangkap hanya saja mereka masih tak mau membuka mulut mengenai bos mereka." Kyuhyun mengulurkan map-map yang dibawanya dan langsung diambil alih oleh Yunho. Mata musangnya mengamati isi dari data tersebut.

"Ah ya, 'Lucifer' berulah lagi," tambah Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari map tersebut. Fokusnya tertuju penuh pada pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat ikal yang menatapnya serius.

"Jelaskan!"

"Mereka mencuri salah satu barang paling berharga di pelelangan bawah tanah yang diadakan di pusat kota, 2 hari yang lalu." Yunho tampak mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir.

"Besar kemungkinan mereka masih ada di Seoul saat ini. Cari informasi mereka sebanyak-banyaknya dan tangkap mereka!" Yunho menumpukkan kedua tangan di atas meja, menyatukan jemarinya. Memberi perintah dengan tegas. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu. Ah, satu lagi. Kau juga harus istirahat dengan benar, kita pasti bisa menemukan Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia kembali mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia mengamini. Betapa ia begitu merindukkan tunangan tercintanya itu. Bahkan setiap malam ia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bayang-bayang Eunhyuk selalu menghantuinya.

Baby, kau di mana sekarang?

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk dari celah ventilasi jendela membuat salah seorang pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap sedikit terusik. Ia menggeliat pelan, mencari kehangatan. Nafas hangat yang menerpa leher jenjangnya juga pelukan di pinggangnya yang mengerat mau tak mau membuat kelopak mata dengan satu lipatan itu terbuka perlahan. Iris hitamnya menemukan seraut wajah tampan tepat di depan wajahnya. Lee Donghae.

Pemuda manis berambut pirang bernama Eunhyuk itu tersenyum manis. Tangan halusnya terangkat guna meraba wajah tampan Donghae yang masih terlelap. Donghaenya memang sangat tampan. Berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama Donghae menumbuhkan perasaan yang begitu dalam bernama cinta yang kini bersemi di hati Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk mengakui ia telah jatuh cinta pada Donghae.

"Hae~" panggilnya pelan membangunkan Donghae. Mendengar suara halus yang menyapa gendang telinga berikut dengan rabaan yang terasa di wajah, Donghae menggeram pelan sebelum dengan cepat menangkap tangan Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya dalam. Eunhyuk yang tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Tangannya memukul dada Donghae yang bidang pelan saat kebutuhan oksigen menyapa. Donghae melepas ciumannya dan terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah yang sangat kentara dari wajah manis Eunhyuk.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah menggodaku. Nakal, eh?" Donghae mengaduh begitu jemari lentik Eunhyuk mencubit pinggangnya keras. Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut minta dicium. Dengan menggemaskan ia menggerutu tentang betapa mesumnya Donghae. Donghae menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir mungil yang tengah mengumpat panjang-pendek terhadapnya dengan senyum hangat. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada Eunhyuk seorang. Hahh… betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mengikat malaikat malang ini dengan iblis sepertinya. Dan keadaan semakin menguntungkan di pihak Donghae sebab bidadarinya ini hilang ingatan. Donghae menyeringai, memeluk Eunhyuk erat, menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher putih Eunhyuk dan menciuminya dengan kecupan seringan bulu.

"Kau milikku!"

.

.

.

"Kibummie, Sungmin Hyungie, kalian datang?" kedua lelaki yang disebutkan namanya itu langsung tertawa senang saat Eunhyuk melemparkan tubuhnya pada mereka, memeluknya erat.

"Aigo uri Hyukie tampaknya senang sekali kami berkunjung," ucap Sungmin tertawa. Sungmin dan Kibum baru saja masuk dan begitu dikagetkan kehadiran Eunhyuk yang tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk mereka. Ahh, imutnya Eunhyuk ini.

"Lepaskan tangan kalian dari Eunhyukku!" Sungmin dan Kibum memutar bola mata malas mendegar nada suara yang begitu dingin lewat di lubang pendengaran mereka. Ckk, sifat posesif Donghae dari hari ke hari semakin parah saja.

"Iya-iya tuan pemarah."

"Ish Hae, aku kan masih ingin memeluk mereka," gerutu Eunhyuk sebal saat Donghae menarik pinggangnya menjauh dari Sungmin dan Kibum. Donghae tampak tidak peduli.

"Kau hanya boleh memelukku. Hanya aku! Ingat itu Hyukee!" terkadang Eunhyuk ingin sekali menendang Donghae karna sifat posesifnya yang diluar batas kewajaran itu. Sangat menyebalkan asal kau tau.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari? Jika tidak penting cepat angkat kaki dari sini!" apa-apaan ucapan lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan ini?! Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Sungmin dan Kibum. Sabar, harus sabar menghadapi iblis satu ini. Semenjak kehadiran Eunhyuk sifat menyebalkan Donghae semakin membuat banyak-banyak mengelus dada saja. Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Donghae dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Jangan bicara tidak sopan begitu, Hae!"

"Kami hanya ingin berkunjung. Donghae aku ingin bicara mengenai 'bisnis' kita sekarang juga," ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan. Donghae yang menyadari kode yang diberikan segera mengangguk paham.

"Hyukie kau bisa menyiapkan makanan sekarang, kami ingin membicarakan bisnis perusahaan." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipinya. Eunhyuk mengangguk riang, lagipula Eunhyuk samasekali tak tertarik dengan urusan bisnis. Ia berlari masuk ke dapur. Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, Donghae mendudukkan diri di sofa biru diikuti Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Ada apa?"

"Para polisi itu berhasil menangkap salah satu bawahan kita, menurut informasi dia samasekali belum memberitahu apa-apa mengenai kita. Ya dia memang tidak tau tentang kita, dia hanya bawahan biasa." Donghae menyilangkan kaki mendengarnya. Wajahnya datar cenderung dingin.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah Donghae tenang.

"Kau yakin ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Kibum menyandarkan punggung di sofa empuk itu. Donghae menyeringai jahat.

"Ya, bunuh saja dia. Tidak berguna. Ah, dan bunuh juga keluarganya yang mengetahui pekerjaannya sesungguhnya. Itu akan merepotkan kita suatu saat nanti bila tak dihabisi sekarang juga."

"Kau memang iblis sejati ya," seloroh Sungmin dengan gelengan kepala. Walaupun ia juga terekrut dalam organisasi mafia ini, sesungguhnya ia masih punya hati nurani yang masih bisa mengiba. Tapi Donghae benar-benar tidak punya hati, dengan entengnya ia bisa membunuh. Hanya kepada Eunhyuklah sifatnya berubah melembut. Penuh kasih. Dan berkat kehadiran Eunhyuk jugalah sifat Donghae mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih baik. Hanya sifat pembunuh berdarah dinginlah yang masih belum berubah. Sepertinya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk merubahnya. Dan Sungmin yakin, selama Eunhyuk selalu berada di sisi Donghae, bukan tak mungkin sifat iblis Donghae akan menyusut bahkan menghilang. Betapa keberadaan Eunhyuk sangat berarti untuk Donghae. Sungmin dan Kibum bersyukur Donghae bisa menemukan dan jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk walau ada rasa kasihan juga pada pemuda manis itu. Bagaimanapun ingatannya telah dimanipulasi oleh mereka. Kalau saja Donghae tak bertemu Eunhyuk, kalau saja Eunhyuk tak kehilangan ingatannya, mungkin saat ini Eunhyuk tengah bahagia bersama keluarganya. Sungmin mendesah dalam hati. Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk mereka.

"Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi silahkan pergi. Pintu rumahku terbuka lebar."

"Dasar iblis!"

.

.

"Hei nona manis, sedang apa? Sedang membuat sarapan untuk suami tercinta ya?" Eunhyuk terkesiap kaget saat tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya erat, belum lagi hembusan nafas yang menerpa lehernya.

"Aku bukan nona dan kau bukan suamiku," jawab Eunhyuk acuh kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menata makanan di meja makan.

"Aku suamimu, sayang. Setidaknya seminggu lagi." Wajah Eunhyuk merona heboh. Benar, seminggu lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Setelah melewati berbulan-bulan bersama, Eunhyuk mulai yakin dengan keputusannya menerima lamaran Donghae. Lagipula mereka memang akan menikah kan dulu?

"Istriku manis sekali eh, wajahmu merona sayang." Uhh… kenapa Donghae suka sekali menggodanya sih. Jantung Eunhyuk jadi kebat-kebit dibuatnya. Hahh… ia jadi merasa seperti remaja yang tengah kasmaran.

"Nghh Hae~" Eunhyuk melenguh pelan saat lidah Donghae bergerilya di lehernya. Satu lagi kebiasaan Donghae yang membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, sentuhannya yang memabukkan. Donghae memang tidak pernah berbuat jauh pada Eunhyuk, hanya kecupan dan jilatan sensual yang cukup membuat lutut Eunhyuk melemas.

"Hae… sudahh…" Donghae terkekeh mendengar suara rajukan Eunhyuk dengan sedikit desahan di dalamnya. Ingin sekali rasanya membawa pemuda manis ini ke kamar dan mencumbunya dengan penuh gairah. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia masih menghormati Eunhyuk. Lagipula semua akan indah pada waktunya. Sabar, Donghae.

"Baby, bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang juga?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya lucu mendengar permintaan Donghae yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah baby."

"Andwae!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan malam pertama terlebih dahulu." Dan geplakan maut Eunhyuk tak terhindarkan untuk Donghae.

"Mana Sungmin Hyung dan Kibumie?"

"Sudah kuusir pulang."

"YA! Kau keterlaluan!"

.

.

.

Sore hari ini cukup sejuk karena mulai masuk musim dingin.

Eunhyuk duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga. Di tangan kanannya terdapat susu stroberi dan di tangan kiri memegang remote tv. Di waktu luang seperti ini memang cocok dinikmati untuk bersantai. Menonton tv misalnya. Eunhyuk memijit remote guna mencari chanel yang menarik untuk dilihat dan ia tertarik dengan berita yang ditayangkan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menonton berita karena Donghae selalu merecokinya atau sebut saja menggodanya. Saat ini Donghae belum pulang kerja, jadi ia bisa leluasa menonton.

Tepat saat melihat siaran berita yang menayangkan mengenai pelaku kasus Narkoba yang ditemukan telah mati, iris hitamnya terpaku pada satu figur di layar televisi. Entahlah, ia tidak mempunyai memori apapun tapi rasanya ia familiar dan sangat mengenal dengan figur itu. Seorang polisi lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah, rambut hitam pendeknya tertata rapi, mata musang yang terlihat tajam itu… tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa rindu untuk alasan yang tidak dimengertinya. Mata bulatnya reflek melebar dengan detak jantung yang berdebar kencang saat melihat seorang pemuda berseragam polisi yang datang dari arah belakang menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya tadi. Tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut ikal cokelat, kulit putih pucat, mata itu…

Eunhyuk memegang kepalanya saat sebuah bayangan samar melintas di benaknya. Mereka berdua tampak tak asing baginya, tapi apa? Ia tak ingat sama sekali. Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat layar tv dihadapannya menghitam. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Tanpa suara Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk, memegang jemari Eunhyuk yang masih memegangi kepala dan membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Diciuminya puncak kepala Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi.

"Kau lelah baby, ayo istirahat, minum vitaminmu." Eunhyuk menurut saat Donghae mengangkat badannya ke pangkuan, membawanya ke kamar mereka. Onyx Eunhyuk dengan setia mengikuti pergerakan Donghae ke manapun. Pria tampan itu tampak aneh, tidak tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya.

"Minum dulu vitaminmu, baby." Donghae mengulurkan beberapa kapsul vitamin dan secangkir air putih, tanpa penolakan Eunhyuk mengambil dan meminumnya. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae ketika tangan pria itu mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo tidur, baby." dan Eunhyuk kembali menurut saat Donghae meraih tubuhnya untuk di dekap dan berbaring bersamanya. Donghae yang seperti ini tidak bisa ditolak.

"Hae~"

"Hmm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah baby. Ingat satu hal, jangan pernah menonton siaran berita tanpa aku di sampingmu, mengerti?" dahi Eunhyuk mengerut. Memang kenapa? Ia ingin bertanya tapi pertanyaannya tertelan kembali begitu melihat sorot mata sendu Donghae menatapnya dalam. Membuatnya tak berkutik. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk mematuhi permintaan Donghae.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba.

Eunhyuk tampak menggerutu di depan kulkas. Bibir merahnya terpout sempurna. Tidak, susu stroberinya tidak habis kok. Lantas apa yang membuatnya cemberut manis di pagi hari yang cerah ini?

"Baby kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku kesepian tanpamu." Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sudah bangun ternyata.

"Kenapa memajukan bibir seperti itu? Minta dicium?" goda Donghae dengan seringai yang mampu membuat para wanita rela berbuat dosa. Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ish! Yak! Menjauh sana Donghae pabbo~" Donghae tertawa melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Wajah Eunhyuk itu manis sekali.

"Aku mau menagih morning kiss ku dulu baby~"

"Kita belum menikah, tidak ada morning kiss!"

"Pelit."

"Wee…" Eunhyuk memeletkan lidah mengejek Donghae yang menekuk mukanya masam.

"Aish baiklah. Jadi kenapa babyku ini cemberut di pagi hari yang indah ini hmm?"

"Bahan masakan kita habis, Hae~" Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk. Benar, kulkas mereka hanya berisi makanan instan, beberapa minuman kaleng, dan susu stroberi. Tampaknya mereka harus berbelanja. Donghae tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau ikut berbelanja? Kurasa kau juga butuh refreshing." Mata Eunhyuk berbinar cerah mendengar penawaran Donghae. Selama ini Donghae memang tidak pernah membawanya keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Donghae bilang Eunhyuk tinggal sebatang kara selama ini, ia hanya memiliki Donghae, jadi tidak ada tempat yang bisa membantunya untuk mengembalikkan ingatan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika rajukannya untuk keluar rumah ditolak oleh Donghae. Dan selama ini mereka memang tidak pernah kemana-mana kecuali mengunjungi Sungmin atau Kibum. Tak ayal penawaran Donghae kali ini disambut gembira oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mau Hae~"

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Nah sekarang ganti bajumu!" Eunhyuk memekik girang dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku sayang Donghae hihi~"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, baby."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menekuk mukanya masam. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dengan kesal. Seharusnya Eunhyuk tau jika Donghae berbuat baik padanya pasti ada apa-apanya di belakang. Terbukti, sekarang Eunhyuk berada di salah satu salon terkemuka di pusat kota. Bukan salonnya yang ia permasalahkan, tapi permintaan Donghae yang membuatnya menjerit kesal. Bayangkan saja, setelah dari pagi berbelanja ke Supermarket hingga siang hari, Donghae berniat mengajaknya ke mall untuk membeli pakaian dan sekalian mencari referensi baju pengantin untuk mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum itu Donghae membelokkan mobilnya ke salon kecantikkan untuk merias Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak menolak, malah senang. Ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi cokelat madu berponi seperti usulan Donghae. Ia terlihat semakin manis. Tapi yang tidak bisa diterimanya adalah sewaktu pria ini dengan tenang menyuruhnya mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang cukup feminim dan memakai wig cokelat panjang sebahu. Menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Apa-apaan!

"Aku tidak mau!" Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajah memerah kesal. Kenapa ia harus menyamar? Eunhyuk kan bukan wanita!

"Ayolah baby," bujuk Donghae tidak menyerah. Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, wajahnya terlihat sedih memandang Donghae.

"Hae malu jalan bersama seorang lelaki sepertiku? Makanya Hae menyuruhku menjadi wanita?" Donghae menggertakan gigi marah mendengarnya. Dengan cepat pria itu membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu baby! Aku tidak pernah malu padamu. Tidak pernah! Sekarang dengarkan aku, kau tau kan perusahaanku sedang berada dipuncaknya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam dekapan Donghae. Ia pernah sekali diajak ke Perusahaan Donghae dan menemani pria tampan itu di dalam ruangan seharian. Dan memang benar, Donghae disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Cukup membuktikkan perusahaan Donghae sedang dalam masa kejayaannya.

"Banyak dari para pesaingku menggunakan cara kotor untuk menjatuhkanku. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka, tapi aku tidak mau kau terlibat dan terluka. Aku tidak mau baby. Aku menyuruhmu menyamar menjadi seorang wanita semata-mata agar kau terlindungi. Bukan untuk merendahkanmu." Iris hitam Eunhyuk kembali berkaca-kaca, kali ini karena terharu. Ternyata Donghaenya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bukan hanya iseng menggodanya seperti yang dipikirkan. Setelah cukup lama terdiam Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau memakai wig itu, tapi aku tidak mau memakai rok!" Donghae tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kau cukup memakai pakaian yang sedikit feminim. Lagipula tanpa wig dan pakaian wanita pun kau sudah terlihat cantik seperti Barbie."

"Ish Hae!"

Donghae menyeringai. Pengalihan, sukses!

.

.

.

Mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka sekarang. Tangan Eunhyuk tertaut manis dengan tangan kokoh Donghae. Banyak pasang mata melemparkan tatapan kagum ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sungguh terlihat serasi.

"Hei lihat pasangan itu, mereka cocok ya."

"Wanita itu terlihat seperti Barbie, cantik sekali dan pria dengan rambut biru itu terlihat seksi sekali. Lihat ototnya, kyaa~"

"Mereka seperti Barbie dan Ken."

"Apa mereka sudah menikah?"

Eunhyuk yang tanpa sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik keramaian di sekelilingnya, menunduk malu. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang berjalan santai di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Benar juga, Donghae tampak seksi dengan kemeja pas badan yang melekat di tubuh gagahnya. Otot-otot kekarnya tercetak sempurna. Eunhyuk sedikit mencibir begitu melihat para wanita di sekeliling mereka memperhatikkan Donghae dengan pandangan tak biasa. Uhh apa-apaan mereka itu? Donghae hanya miliknya! Donghae juga, kenapa harus memakai pakaian seperti itu sih!

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" sedari tadi Donghae memperhatikkan wajah manis Eunhyuknya ini terus memberengut.

"Hae genit!"

Apa? Apa Donghae tak salah dengar barusan? Dia? Genit? Perasaan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ia mengabaikan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau bilang begitu sayang?" Donghae menghentikkan langkah kakinya melihat Eunhyuk yang mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Kenapa Hae memakai baju seperti ini? Para wanita itu jadi menatap Hae terus. Hae pasti berniat menggoda mereka! Hae genit!" ow-ow tampaknya Donghae tau kenapa barbienya ini bisa mengatakan demikian. Dengan seringai seksi ia merangkul pinggang langsing Eunhyuk dengan posesif dan berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk dengan suara rendah.

"Cemburu eh?" rona merah itu langsung menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk sampai telinga. Ia mendorong Donghae.

"Siapa yang cemburu?!"

"Kau baby."

"Aku tidak!"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak cemburu Donghae jelek!" menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlalu dari hadapan Donghae.

"Hei baby, kau mau ke mana? Jangan cepat-cepat nanti kau tersesat," peringat Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan lurus, bibirnya terus bergerak mengeluarkan segala umpatan untuk Donghae. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti saat sadar di mana dirinya sekarang. Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang dan langsung panik karena tak menemukan Donghae. Di mana pria itu? Menoleh kanan-kiri tak juga melihat keberadaan Donghae. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Eunhyuk mencoba berpikir tenang. Saat ini Donghae mungkin juga sedang mencarinya. Jadi yang harus ia lakukan adalah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia merutuk pelan karena bisa-bisanya tersesat. Eunhyuk memperhatikkan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan teliti. Matanya berbinar senang saat samar-samar melihat surai kebiruan di depan sana, berbaur dengan beberapa pengunjung mall. Dengan cepat ia melangkah dan tanpa basa-basi menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam genggaman tangan pria di depannya.

"Hae~"

Eunhyuk membeku. Itu bukan Donghae. Yang berdiri di depannya dan yang ia genggam ini bukan Donghae. Melainkan pria tinggi dengan rambut ikal cokelat, berkulit putih pucat dan bermata berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya. Pria itu tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Hyukie?"

Kyuhyunie…

Sekelebat memori nama itu melintas begitu saja di benaknya. Membuatnya merasa rindu tiba-tiba. Pria ini sungguh familiar bagi Eunhyuk. Seperti sudah lama mengenal. Pria ini adalah pria yang sama yang dilihatnya di siaran berita kemarin. Apa pria ini salah satu bagian dari masalalunya?

"Hyukie? Kaukah ini?" pria ini serta merta langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Eunhyukie, syukurlah kau selamat, sayang." Eunhyuk masih membeku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman? Pelukkan ini terasa hangat dan ia merindukkannya. Sebenarnya siapa pria ini? Kenapa kehadirannya membuat Eunhyuk seperti ini?

"Ka-kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Kyuhyun, tunanganmu, Jung Eunhyuk!" Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit meringis. Sekelebatan memori samar itu datang lagi, membuat kepala Eunhyuk sakit. Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan kuatnya. Memaku onyx Eunhyuk agar melihatnya.

"Kau ke mana saja selama ini, Eunhyukie? Kami mencarimu selama ini."

"A-aku bukan Eunhyuk. A-anda salah orang, tuan," kata Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan. Ia ingat dengan ucapan Donghae. Donghae bilang, ia tak boleh memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Eunhyuk pada orang lain. Alasannya sama seperti saat membujuknya menyamar menjadi wanita. Untuk melindunginya.

"Kau bukan Eunhyuk?!" Eunhyuk menggeleng, jantungnya berdebar resah begitu melihat binar mata Kyuhyun meredup. Jangan bersedih.

"Na-namaku Lee Hyukjae, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dan memperhatikkan Eunhyuk dengan seksama. Hatinya tertohok saat harapannya pupus. Sepertinya benar ia bukan Eunhyuk. Dia wanita, bukan pria. Apa hanya kebetulan semata wajah mereka mirip? Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan inilah Eunhyuknya. Tubuhnya merespon positif saat berdekatan dan menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku nona. Anda begitu mirip dengan tunanganku yang menghilang. Sekali lagi maaf atas kekurang ajaranku memelukmu seenaknya." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit panik.

"E-eh, tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyunie." Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat panggilan itu meluncur mulus dari kerongkongannya. Kenapa ia bisa memanggil dengan panggilan kecil begitu saja?

"Maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya, boleh aku memanggilmu Hyukie?" Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senyum gusi itu… kenapa begitu mirip? Benarkah orang ini bukan Eunhyuknya? Batin Kyuhyun merana.

"Kau sendiri saja, Hyukie?"

"Tidak, aku bersama seseorang tapi aku tersesat dan terpisah sekarang, menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Tuhan, mereka mirip sekali.

"Kalau begitu ayo kutemani mencarinya."

"Memang Kyunie tidak sibuk?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia ke mall ini sedang bertugas memata-matai seorang lelaki yang dicurigai sebagai pengedar narkoba. Tapi kehadiran Hyukjae kini benar-benar mengalihkan atensinya. Kyuhyun tak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Biarlah rekan Kyuhyun yang meneruskan investigasinya. Hyukjae jauh lebih penting.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih. Ayo~" dengan gembira mereka berjalan mencari Donghae dengan obrolan ringan dan canda tawa. Entahlah, hati Eunhyuk terasa nyaman di dekat Kyuhyun. Seakan kegiatan bercengkrama ini sudah sering mereka lakukan.

Langkah kaki Eunhyuk spontan terhenti di depan stand aksesoris. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tempat ini seperti tak asing.

Kyunie aku mau kalung bentuk stroberi itu~

Iya, sayang. Ayo sekalian mencari gelang couple untuk kita pakai di pernikahan kita nanti.

Benarkah? Yeayy… Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun~

Nado Saranghae Jung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya. Ringisan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang semula melamun ke dalam bayangan masa lalu langsung menoleh melihat gelagat aneh Hyukjae. Ia langsung menangkup wajahnya.

"Hyukie kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit… hiks…" baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya, tubuh Hyukjae sudah tertarik ke pelukan orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari lelaki yang kini memeluk Hyukjae.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk mendongak, menemukan Donghae yang memeluknya erat. Akhirnya Donghae menemukannya. Tapi kenapa wajah Donghae terlihat marah? Bukan padanya, tapi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, baby?"

"Kepalaku sakit…" eluh Eunhyuk. Donghae mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Ayo kita pulang." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Melepas pelukan Donghae, Eunhyuk sedikit membungkuk pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikkan mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku Kyunie, aku sudah menemukan Donghae." Eunhyuk ingin berbalik tapi tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu." Donghae menggertakan gigi marah melihat tangan itu begitu lancang menyentuh miliknya. Dengan kasar ia menyentakkan genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh istriku!" Kyuhyun terkejut begitupun Eunhyuk. Nada bicara Donghae terdengar begitu dingin, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan sangat menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mundur perlahan karena takut. Ini bukan seperti Donghaenya. Eunhyuk semakin takut begitu menyadari Kyuhyun membalas tatapan mata Donghae tak kalah dingin. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

"Bisa kau menjauh dari istriku?! Karena aku merasa terganggu dengan itu," ucap Donghae datar. Hazelnya lurus menatap iris cokelat Kyuhyun penuh aura mematikkan, tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Suaranya seolah-olah bergema menakutkan.

"Maaf kalau begitu," jawab Kyuhyun tenang, tapi Eunhyuk menyadari ada getar kemarahan dari suaranya. Tidak mau berlanjut semakin buruk, Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae.

"Hae, ayo kita pergi saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih Kyuhyunie." Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengangguk walau jelas ia tak rela berpisah dari Hyukjae. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hyukjae sudah menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Dan sepertinya lelaki berwajah dingin ini adalah suaminya. Tadi ia memanggil Hyukjae istrinya kan?

Donghae mengenggam jemari Eunhyuk dan segera berlalu dari sana. Sial baginya karena begitu membalik badan ia menabrak sepasang suami istri paruh baya.

"Maaf," ucap Donghae singkat, ingin segera melanjutkan langkah. Tapi langkahnya kembali tertahan.

"Hyukie, kaukah ini sayang? Hyukie, ya Tuhan, anakku kembali hiks…" mata Donghae melebar saat sadar siapa yang ditabraknya, orangtua Eunhyuk. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?! Donghae kembali menggertakkan gigi marah melihat Eunhyuknya di pelukan Jaejoong. Yunho juga nampak terkejut melihat Eunhyuk. Tidak! Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Eunhyuk pada mereka. Eunhyuk miliknya! Hanya miliknya!

"Kau darimana saja, nak? Eomma merindukanmu sayang." Eunhyuk hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Masih terlalu terkejut karena di peluk tiba-tiba. Belum lagi begitu melihat wajah kedua orang ini membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Rasa rindunya tak terbendung begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Airmatanya mengalir dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Eomma… appa… hyukie juga rindu kalian…

Ingin sekali Eunhyuk membalas pelukan wanita paruh baya yang menangis sambil memeluknya ini. Ia tidak mau wanita ini menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat airmata yang mengaliri paras cantiknya. Belum sempat merealisasikan keinginannya, Donghae sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya. Memutus pelukan yang terjalin secara sepihak.

"Maaf anda salah orang, nyonya." Jaejoong dan Yunho terkejut dibuatnya. Jaejoong menggeleng keras dan hendak meraih Eunhyuk kembali ke pelukannya tapi terhalang Donghae yang menjauhkan Eunhyuk darinya.

"Tidak! Dia Eunhyukku! Kembalikkan anakku!"

"Dia bukan Eunhyuk! Dia Lee Hyukjae!"

"Tidak! Dia Eunhyuk anakku! Yunho lakukan sesuatu!" Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam mengamati Eunhyuk mulai mengambil tindakkan. Ia raih tangan istrinya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Boo, dia bukan Eunhyuk, lihat dia! Dia perempuan. Dia bukan anak kita," jelasnya memberi pengertian. Walau dalam hati kecilnya ia meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan istrinya. Tapi kenyataannya dia bukan Eunhyuk. Lelaki itu bilang namanya Lee Hyukjae kan? Dan jelas sekali Hyukjae itu perempuan. Hyukjae bukan Eunhyuk. Dengan berat hati ia mengakui. Padahal sebelumnya ia begitu bahagia begitu melihat Eunhyuk sebelum diterjunkan dalam jurang kekecewaan.

"Tidak Yun! Dia Eunhyuk! Anak kita!" jeritnya tak terima. Airmatanya kembali terjatuh. Eunhyuk ingin sekali menghapus airmata itu.

"Boo tenanglah!"

"Tidak! Dia anakku!"

"Dia bukan anakmu nyonya! Dia Lee Hyukjae istriku!" Donghae berseru agak keras dengan wajah marah. Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style dan segera berlalu dari sana. Membuahkan jeritan Jaejoong yang menggema memilukan.

"Kembalikkan anakku!" airmata Eunhyuk kembali terjatuh mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat berusaha menggapai Jaejoong yang kini berusaha ditenangkan Yunho.

Eomma jangan menangis…

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun yang mengenali Jaejoong sontak ikut berlari mengejar ke arah parkiran.

"Ahjussi, ahjumma kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Yunho ada di sampingnya, ikut berlari.

"Tadi kami bertemu seseorang yang mirip Eunhyuk. Jae mengira itu Eunhyuk, dan sekarang ia berlari mengejarnya," jelasnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Hyukjae. Nama itu melintas dipikirannya. Apa Hyukjae yang mereka temui?

"Boo…" Yunho berjongkok di samping Jaejoong yang terduduk di jalanan.

"Anakku. Yun, anakku. Anakku masuk mobil itu!" Yunho meringis perih melihat istrinya dalam keadaan kacau begini. Sungguh ia tidak tega. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Permisi tuan. Maaf, apa yang terjadi?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi heran. Ia yang sedari tadi ada di sana menyaksikan Jaejoong berlari dan menangis di jalan sambil meraung-raung. Membuatnya iba.

"Anakku, anakku masuk mobil merah itu!" Jaejoong masih menjerit dengan linangan airmata. Pemuda itu mengernyit sebentar. Mobil merah? Ia meraih kamera yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkannya pada mereka bertiga.

"Apa mobil merah yang ini? Tadi saya sempat memfotonya. Plat mobilnya terlihat jelas, kalian bisa mencarinya kalau mau." Mereka bertiga terdiam sesaat sebelum seruan Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan.

"Yun, cari mobil ini! Temukan anak kita. Kita harus menyelidikinya. Aku yakin itu anak kita, Yun," pinta Jaejoong memelas. Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi.

"Benar juga Ahjussi, tidak ada salahnya kita mencarinya dan mendapatkan informasi. Siapa tau dengan bertemu mereka, ahjumma bisa lebih tenang." Lagipula Kyuhyun juga ingin kembali bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencari mobil ini. Terimakasih, emm nama anda siapa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Panggil saja LeeTeuk, tuan." Ada lesung pipi di wajahnya saat tersenyum. Yunho mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Leeteuk-ah terimakasih banyak atas bantuanya."

"Saya senang bisa membantu."

.

.

.

"Hae, kenapa kau membawaku? Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis," ucap Eunhyuk lirih saat Donghae mendudukkanya di dalam mobil. Donghae menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Itu bukan urusan kita."

"Hae-"

"Kau harus istirahat, baby." Eunhyuk tidak bersuara lagi. Dan sesaat kemudian mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju membelah jalanan.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk diam saja saat Donghae kembali mengangkatnya bridal style ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya terus tertuju pada kamar. Eunhyuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba Donghae mencium bibirnya begitu tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang. Ciuman Donghae terasa dalam dan menuntut. Eunhyuk sedikit kewalahan mengimbanginya. Ia memekik pelan saat Donghae menjilat bibirnya dan menggigitnya. Mulutnya reflek membuka, dan tanpa membuang waktu Donghae memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk. Mengecapi setiap inchi tanpa terlewat. Suara lenguhan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk. Sangat mencintaimu," erang Donghae tepat di depan bibir Eunhyuk yang sedikit membuka. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuh dan wajah Eunhyuk. Belum lagi tatapan dari mata sendu Donghae yang kini menatapnya begitu dalam. Seakan ingin menyampaikan perasaan cintanya lewat pandangan mata. Mata Eunhyuk terpejam saat lehernya yang kini menjadi tawanan bibir sensual Donghae. Mengecupinya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya terus menerus tanpa bosan. Bibirnya terus bekerja memberi kenikmatan dan melantunkan kata cinta teruntuk Eunhyuk seorang. Eunhyuk kembali melenguh begitu Donghae menggigit lehernya, meninggalkan tanda merah kebiruan di sana. Mencetak tanda kepemilikannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa terus melenguh menerima perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mencumbunya seperti ini. Belum lagi ungkapan cinta yang bertubi-tubi sukses membuat debar jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Rasanya geli sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Hae~"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Eunhyuk. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Eunhyuk terperangah saat melihat setetes airmata jatuh dari hazel Donghae. Nada suara Donghae juga terdengar lirih. Kenapa?

"Hae-"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya," pintanya masih dengan linangan airmata. Sungguh, ia takut sekali. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa takut kehilangan seseorang di hidupnya. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi hidupnya saat ini. Donghae benar-benar tulus mencintai Eunhyuk. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Eunhyuk dari sisinya.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam, membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa berpikir. Pandangan mata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berdebar-debar, tenggorokkannya tercekat sehingga tak mampu untuk berbicara. Mata Donghae yang gelap seolah-olah bisa melihat ke dalam jiwa Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pernah mendengar kalimat kalau kita bisa tenggelam dalam mata seseorang, dan Eunhyuk sedang mengalaminya. Hazel Donghae menyeretnya untuk terperosok lebih dalam lagi, tak mengijinkannya keluar.

"Aku berjanji, Hae."

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh saat bisa mengendalikkan dirinya kembali. Donghaenya bisa kekanakkan juga ternyata.

"Iya, Hae. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Donghae yang masih dalam posisi menindihnya dengan gemas.

"Saranghae Eunhyuk."

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae."

"Kita percepat pernikahan ya, sayang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kita harus mempercepatnya. Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Ish bukan begitu. Hahh… baiklah terserahmu saja." Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kini.

"Besok kita berangkat ke Paris. Kita menikah di sana, baby." Eunhyuk terkejut. Paris? Kenapa jauh sekali? Tapi tidak buruk juga, Paris salah satu tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi.

"Paris?"

"Iya, baby. Sekarang ayo tidur, biar aku yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya."

"Tapi Hae-"

"Tidur atau kutiduri?"

"Ya! Kau ini mesum sekali!"

"Kau sungguh menggoda, aku jadi tidak tahan. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Ya! Tidak mau! Menjauh sana~" Donghae tertawa bahagia. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk dengan erat.

Donghae menyeringai jahat tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Eunhyuk sampai kapanpun. Ia akan menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari keluarganya. Membawanya jauh dari Seoul. Tidak akan ia biarkan ingatan Eunhyuk kembali. Tidak akan! Eunhyuk hanya miliknya!

Biarkan Donghae menjadi iblis untuk memiliki malaikatnya.

Mengurung malaikat malang itu ke dalam jerat hidupnya selamanya.

.

.

End

Bagi yang kemarin minta sequel diharap kembali meninggalkan jejak. Buat reader yang baru juga jangan sungkan-sungkan review ya~ #tebarcium

Ini gak gantung kan? Gak dong, ya :v

Saya serahkan kelanjutan ceritanya pada readers semua. Apa rombongan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Yunho bisa ketemu Eunhyuk dan dibawa pulang, atau gak ketemu karna Eunhyuk keburu dibawa ke Paris buat dinikahin sama Donghae? Terserah readers mau endingnya Haehyuk atau Kyuhyuk. Kalau saya sih, Haehyuk mwahaha…

Dan terakhir, saya mohon reviewnya dari kalian semua yang sudah mampir. Gak baik loh mampir tanpa kasih salam sama pemilik rumah. Dosa :v

Jangan lupa review ya~

Bye~


End file.
